Quality TV
by Katty124
Summary: D.K. and Bowser work together to lock in fourteen Mario characters inside the toad kingdom. Even worse, they make it into a reality show! The prize is living. It's a literal fight for their lives!
1. Chapter 1

**_Mario: Locked In_**

Chapter One: Remaining people: Daisy, Birdo, Peach, Mario, Waluigi, Wario, Rosalina, Pauline, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Luigi, Goombella, and Wendy.

Bowser and D.K. surveyed the Mushroom Kingdom from atop a hill. They smiled as all the toads fled the town, and a huge wall closed in on the fourteen that they would torture. Bowser turned to D.K., "So do you wanna tell them?" he asked. "Sure, you can work 'behind the scenes'" D.K. replied. He slowly walked towards the door into the now locked Mushroom Kingdom. He punched in the code, and entered.

Peach was upset that Mario was with Pauline, somewhere in the mushroom kingdom. If only she had offered to run over to the grocery store with him. She wouldn't be locked in the kingdom without him. He and Pauline were probably making out right now. And she was alone. And panicking because there was no way out of her kingdom now.

Pauline had stormed off after Mario had yelled at her. She was only trying to tell him that Peach was a no good, ugly, fat, evil Princess, and she didn't deserve Mario. Mario had called her rude and then run off, can you believe that? She couldn't. Worst of all, now she was all alone and locked in _Peach's_ kingdom.

The fourteen unlucky ones gathered in the town square. D.K. walked up to them, "Hey guys, I bet that you are all wondering why you have been trapped here inside the mushroom kingdom?" he asked. They all nodded. "Well, I thought that it would be fun if we brought quality T.V. back! We have relocated all of the toads that live within this area, and we are producing a new reality show: The real residents of the kingdom." he smiled. Toadette stepped forward. "What is it?" she asked. D.K. huffed. "I was getting to that." he said. "Anyways, we will put you into groups of seven, and each week we will have a challenge. The losing team will have one of their members go home. You will cast your votes, and so will the toad viewers. They will be tallied by the end of the show. Oh, and the grand prize is... living!" All of them gasped. "Yes, at the end of the show, all the losers will be executed." They all ran off. D.K. blew a whistle. "How many rooms are in your castle?" he asked Peach. "Two hundred bedrooms, at least" she replied. "Cool!" D.K. said. "We're gonna use two. seven in each. Winner each week gets to stay in the best room in the whole castle, all by themselves" They all yelled in outrage, but D.K. just shrugged. "Lunch in ten" he said. "In the dining room. And then, your first challenge." He walked off. The contestants made they're way to the castle and settled down in each of their two rooms.

Peach barged in first. "I'm the winner!" she yelled. Then she jumped on the bed. The others raced into the room and groaned. "Why does she get the bed?" Wendy whined. Daisy, being Peach's best friend said. "She got here first" Then Peach stood up and said, "Lets take turns on the bed. First night:Me" They all nodded in agreement.

In the other room, Mario was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. Luigi walked in. "Whats wrong?" he asked. Mario shrugged. "Me and Peach were almost gonna go out. But, then Pauline made me go to the store with her. Then,she started saying bad things about Peach... so I left. Now, nobody likes me." Luigi wanted to roll his eyes. Why couldn't Mario find his true love, like he did with Daisy? He had no idea, but he wanted the best for his brother. "I'm sure Peach still likes you" he said. Mario just put his head back down.

They all met in the dining room. There was D.K. and Bowser. "Bowser is going to be our cook" D.K. said. "Show him respect or _you'll be on the menu_." The contestants all shivered. D.K. walked over to Pauline. "Long time no see, sweetheart." he whispered in her ear. She backed away. Then he made his way back to the front of the room. "Well, lets find out the teams. On one team, or team: Mushroom Power, there is Pauline, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toadette, Waluigi, and Rosalina. On the other team, or team: Toad, there is Wario, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Birdo, Wendy, and Goombella." The teams all grouped together. Toad immediately cried out, "Not fair! The other team has all the princesses" Then Peach shot back, "But you have both of the Mario Bros." D.K. nodded. "True" he said, "Now, on to your first challenge. There are thirteen mushrooms in this castle, whichever team finds the most mushrooms wins. One person will not get a mushroom. At least. I would try really hard, or you might be the one going home." The contestants all knew what "Going Home" really meant. _Death_.

D.K. started the race, and they all ran around the castle searching frantically. Peach raced into her bedroom and pulled open a closet. "Ha ha" she cried. Under her riding suit there was a lump. She pulled up her riding suit and there it was! The first Mushroom. She raced down the stairs, on sheer adrenaline thinking, _I could win this thing_.

Rosalina was a nervous wreck. She normally was very calm, and peaceful. But, she did not want to go home. So she ran around the castle. It was way bigger than where she lived. She ran for a solid twenty five minutes until she realized that she had just run in a big circle. She was about to give up, and except her fate, but then she sensed something paranormal in the hall next to her, so she walked down it. There, she saw a mushroom. "I must be the first one to find a mushroom" she thought happily. Then she walked around again, trying to find another.

Mario was sprinting around the castle, and going through every secret passageway Peach had told him about, when he came across a chair, out in the open. Birdo was right there. They were both on the same team, so Mario thought they could work it out, but Birdo kicked him right in the stomach. He kicked her back, grabbed the mushroom, and ran off.

The bell dinged for the end of the first challenge. Only 12 mushrooms had been found. Only Peach, Rosalina, Daisy, Mario, Pauline, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Birdo, and Wario had found one. Which meant that Waluigi, Wendy, and Goombella didn't find one. "Looks like the Mushroom Power wins!" D.K. said. Then he turned to the Camera. "Don't forget to call in and cast your votes on who you think should be voted off. Wendy and Goombella gulped. They knew that one of them was going to be voted off.

Team Toad was gathered around the kitchen table. They had all voted by text message who they wanted to be voted off. D.K. walked in. "Okay, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Birdo, you are safe" The remaining three gulped. Wendy waited for D.K. to call Wario's name. "Goombella, you are also safe" Wendy now knew that she was going home. "The next name I call, will be the name of the last person staying...Wendy" Wario jumped up, with an outraged look on his face. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me" Then a look of realization came over him, as he realized that he had just been sentenced to death. "No, Noooooo" he screamed, as Bowser threw him into the special dungeon just for people who were going to die.

**Votes: **

**The Viewers' Votes: (800 people voted) **

**Wario- 70%**

**Goombella-10%**

**Wendy-20%**

**The Competitors' votes (Which count for 100 of the viewers' votes) **

**Mario-Wario**

**Luigi-Wario**

**Wendy-Goombella**

**Goombella-Wario**

**Toad-Birdo**

**Birdo-Mario**

**Thank you for reading my story! Please review who you want to win! Also, tell me who should be voted off next time! Thanks!**


	2. The Spy Mistake

Chapter Two, Remaining People: Goombella, Toad, Toadette, Wendy, Peach, Pauline, Yoshi, Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Birdo, and Rosalina.

Peach walked into the girls' room. She was surprised to see that both Wendy, and Goombella were still there. "So, who went home?" She asked them. "Wario" they both said. Peach did not see that coming, but that was okay, at least he wouldn't be hitting on her anymore.

Pauline wished that her team had lost so that she could've voted off Peach. Wait a minute, that was a great idea. She would just make the team lose, and then blame Peach, she would be gone in an instant.

Daisy was bored. She had nothing to do there. She couldn't find love, her and Luigi were already engaged, but one of them was going to die, she couldn't find friends, they were all here, and she couldn't stand out, because she was just Luigi's girlfriend, not Mario's like Peach and Pauline, and not an awesome space psychic, like Rosalina. She was depressed. The only way to stay, was to keep winning. But what was she going to do when the teams were merged?

Everyone in the castle went to sleep at the sleep bell, except for Birdo. She decided to walk around the castle, because she had always wondered what it looked like, and now was the perfect opportunity to find out. She wandered around for an hour, and was just about to go back to bed when she heard muffled whispers coming from behind the dining room doors. She crept closer and put her ear up to them. "Okay so tomorrows challenge..." She guessed it was Bowser. "Yeah, they're going to... the mall!" She gasped. She loved the mall. But, then she listened closer, D.K. was talking. "They will choose between going to Toad mall, or Coconut mall. Coconut mall is the right choice. Then they have to go on a scavenger hunt. But the team that goes to Toad mall gets the **impossible** scavenger hunt." Birdo gasped, again. This was how she could prove herself to the team, she would tell them what she had heard. They would pick coconut mall. And then someone on the other team would die. Yay!

Goombella woke up with a megaphone blasting in her ear. "Get up ugly Goomba girl" D.K. was yelling through it. She yawned and tried to ignore the "ugly Goomba girl" comment. D.K. yelled one more time, "Everyone into the dining room, time for the next challenge" They all got up and trudged over to the dining room. Goombella's eyes were still blurry from sleeping, but she could tell that Bowser was in the room. "Today, you will be going to the...mall" D.K. said. Well, that woke up most of the girls. "OMG, the mall" Pauline screamed. "Yay" Peach said. Then they hugged each other and jumped up and down. They realized what they were doing, and remembered that they hated each other, and then stopped, and tried to pretend like it never happened. D.K. shot them a look. "Anyways" he continued "You will be going on a scavenger hunt in the mall, but there is a twist. One mall has an easy scavenger hunt, and the other one is impossible." Everyone looked around nervously. "Now, since Team Toad lost last time, they will choose first." He looked at Team Toad. "We want Coconut mall" Birdo said. The rest of her team started yelling at her for choosing so soon, but she told them what she had heard, and they calmed down. "Well, Team Mushroom Power gets Toad Mall" D.K. said. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

Yoshi got to the Toad mall first, and opened the doors. He looked around. He couldn't even see the rest of the team, they were so far behind. He shrugged and decided to wait for them. It was a pretty long time, but finally the rest of the team showed up, with Pauline leading the way. Pauline stepped in front of Yoshi and said, "I want to be leader on this challenge" Yoshi didn't care, but Peach sure did. "Who says you are leader?" Peach yelled. Pauline turned to her. "I just did. Any objections?" No one said anything, so they walked inside.

Pauline was worried that they had made it to the mall too quickly, even if she had stalled the team for an hour. She wasn't sure how she would make her team lose, and then blame it on Peach, but she had to. She couldn't stand another day knowing that Mario liked her. When they walked in, they realized why coconut mall was so much more famous. Toad mall looked like a run down old timey school building, that had only five classrooms, which meant that there was only five stores. Pauline was getting excited because she thought that it meant that they had gotten the hard hunt. Then, she could get Peach out of there. And gone. For Good.

Team Toad took an hour and a half to walk all the way across the park and to coconut mall. But Birdo kept them motivated with her constant shouts of, "Yeah! We're gonna win" and "Woo hoo coconut mall!" Luigi was getting annoyed. He wished that everyone else could see the show the way he did. As a fight for their lives. Everyone took it too lightly, like oh well, we lost. But in reality, if you lose, you die. He was too wrapped up in his depressing thoughts to notice that they had arrived at coconut mall. And he could see why people liked it better. As soon as they got in, they were greeted with the smell of flowers, and Luigi realized that all the light inside were from windows. It made him think, that at least something in his life was good.

Toad was still skeptical about Birdo. She was the weirdest thing he had ever seen. She freaked him out even more than Waluigi did, and now she suddenly chooses for the team without even consulting them? He didn't know what she was up to, but he figured it couldn't be good. They walked around a little, and then Birdo found the scavenger hunt list taped to the window of a shop. It said:

**The red speck on the floor**

**The drop of water on the side of the fountain**

**The frayed thread on a sweater**

**The gum on the floor**

**The bug on the flowers**

"What?" Birdo said. Toad laughed silently. He knew that Birdo was going to get voted off if they lost this challenge, and it looked like they were going to lose.

Daisy was the one to find the scavenger hunt list. It said:

**Find the scarf in Koopa Shell Salon**

**Find the poster for Fast Growing Yoshi Eggs**

**Find the O in October on the sign for the birthstone store**

**Find the bright pink sweater in Peach's Pink Emporium**

**Find the front doors. **

Daisy jumped up and down. She had thought that coconut mall would be the easy one, but she was wrong. She ran around, and while she was running, she saw the poster, the scarf, the O, and the front doors. She screamed. This was going to be an easy win.

Peach knew her store like she knew the back of her hand, so it wouldn't be hard for her to find a bright pink sweater in it. She raced over to the entry way and, well, entered. Pauline was right behind her. Peach saw the pink sweater, but so did Pauline. Pauline ran up beside Peach and knocked her down. Peach looked up, and saw Pauline walk out of the store with it. "Peach walked right past it, but I picked it up." she said. "We won!"

The bell rung for the end of the challenge and Team Toad hadn't found a single thing.

On the way back to the castle, Birdo felt worse than she ever had in her life. She knew that she was going home, but she still didn't understand. She had heard them talking about it. Maybe she had heard them wrong, or something, because if that was the easy hunt, then the hard must've been impossible.

In the dining room, D.K. announced the winners: Team Mushroom Power. They all ran upstairs to their rooms. D.K. turned to Team Toad. "Well, hey guys, it seems as though you have lost again, so I'll see you back here in an hour" he turned to the camera "Call in your votes" They all walked upstairs with their heads hung.

Pauline was silently cursing because her team had won. But, she had started her plan to make Peach look bad. She made it look like Peach hadn't noticed a bright pink sweater in her own store. Maybe now the team would see Peach as the stupid girl she was.

An hour later, Team Toad gathered in the kitchen. "Okay guys, blah blah blah, the people who are safe are...Mario, Luigi, Wendy, Toad. And...Goombella. Birdo, that means you're out" Birdo hung her head and walked towards the dungeon with D.K. And as she was going in, he bent down to her, and whispered, "That's what you get for spying" then he slammed the door in her face and walked back to the group.

**Votes **

**Viewers(1000 people voted) **

**99%- Birdo**

**1%Toad**

**Competitors (Which counted as 200 of the peoples votes this week) **

**Mario-Birdo**

**Luigi-Birdo**

**Toad-Birdo**

**Goombella-Birdo**

**Wendy-Birdo**

**Birdo-Birdo**

**Thanks for reading again. Review who you want to be voted off next week, and if you want a challenge I can put one in next week. Thanks! ._. :)**


	3. Nose in a book

Chapter Three, remaining people: Peach, Pauline, Daisy, Rosalina, Waluigi, Toadette, Yoshi, Toad, Mario, Luigi, Goombella, and Wendy.

The teams had gone to sleep at 12:00 midnight, but D.K. still felt the need to wake them up at 3:00a.m. Yoshi groggily got out of bed and ran right into Mario. "Hey, Yoshi" Mario said sleepily "How are you doing?" Yoshi shrugged. He didn't know how he was doing. He felt as if he should be sadder, now that Birdo had left. But, he didn't feel sadder. In fact, he felt happier. Birdo had always bossed him around, and now she had been punished for bossing her team around. Yes, he knew excactly how he was doing, "Great" he said to Mario. In fact, he had never felt better.

Mario walked across the hall to the girls' room. He knocked on the door. "Come in" Peach yelled. He walked in. When she saw that it was him, she threw a pillow at him. "Get Out!" she said, and then pushed him out. Okay, so she was obviously not over the whole him going grocery shopping with Pauline thing. And he could understand. Going grocery shopping with a girl was such a _huge_ commitment. Especially if you left her halfway through.

It was still dark outside as D.K. called them all into the dining room. "Hey guys" he said. He looked like he had gotten his eight hours of sleep. "Hey" they all said. "I bet you're wondering why I woke you up so early?" D.K. asked. They all nodded angrily. "Well, I wanted it to be dark, but I didn't want it to be late, because legally you have to be in bed by 12, so we had to make it early!" They were all confused. _Why did he want it to be dark?_ they thought. "Okay, so the reason why I wanted it to be dark, is because... our challenge takes place in the haunted toad library!" They all stepped back. It was common knowledge that Toad library was as haunted as Luigi's mansion. Maybe even more. "You will be looking through all the books, and there will be 11 coins. Whoever finds the most coins wins. But, beware. Some books release boos. And these boos are **not** friendly. Okay, get in the bus that is waiting outside, and we'll go to Toad library." They all shakily made their way to the buses.

Peach was shaking as she stepped out of the bus. She was the Princess of this place, and she had never even stepped foot in the library. She walked in first. The smell of dust made her wish that she had brought her inhaler. She coughed and hacked until Daisy passed her the inhaler. She took a breath. "Thanks, Dais." she said. Daisy smiled. "I'm always thinking" she said. D.K. entered. "Okay, on your mark. Get set, go!" They all rushed around the library. Peach walked up to a book. She opened it, and there was a gold coin. She picked it up, and decided that she was awesome at these scavenger hunt things, she kept finding things first.

Waluigi wasn't sure if he was going to win, so he tried his best. But, then he came up to a book. The title was: The history of Daisy and her two lovers. He looked inside. It was about him! He started reading. This was good. He sat down in a chair. It was going to take him a long time to read this...

Pauline was shocked that Peach had actually found a coin. She didn't want Peach to do good, she wanted Peach to go home. She looked behind her, Goombella was following her. This would be a good way to lose, she thought. She opened a book. There was a gold coin inside. She closed it and walked on.

Goombella was shocked. She was about to tell Pauline that she needed glasses. Pauline had missed 4 gold coins so far, and Goombella had picked them all up. If Pauline kept missing all of the coins, then Team Toad was going to win for sure.

Toadette was not having a good day. She was generally a nice person, but she got cranky when she didn't get enough sleep. And she hadn't gotten enough sleep. She was opening books all around, but she hadn't found a single coin. She got to a book and was about to open it, when Rosalina walked by, "I wouldn't open that" she said "I sense something... supernatural inside it. It might be boos" Normally Toadette would've listened to her. Rosalina was normally right about those sorts of things. But, today, she was just not in the mood. "Whatever!" Toadette said, and opened the book. A bunch of boos came down from the ceiling over Yoshi. Yoshi screamed and ran right into a bookcase. Three books toppled on his head. He was knocked out. Bowser ran over with a first aid kit. "Now look what you did!" Rosalina said. She walked off. Toadette felt worse than ever.

Wendy ran around like a crazy person and ended up finding 1 gold coin. She was excited. They only needed one more coin, and they would win. She looked over at Peach. Peach had about five coins in her hands. Wendy smiled. Whoever found the last coin would win.

Pauline couldn't concentrate. She looked over at Peach. Peach had gotten almost all of the team's coins. There was no way anyone would vote her off. So she might as well try to win. She started looking at the books that she was opening. Then, she heard Goombella yell, "Found the last one!" She gasped. It was one that she had missed. If the team found out, she would be going home.

D.K. stepped towards the front of the crowd. "It looks like Team Toad wins! Congrats to Peach, for finding five, and to Goombella for finding four, and the last one!" They all applauded. Peach blushed. She was glad that she wouldn't be going home. "But, Waluigi" D.K. said. "You were reading the whole time. And Goombella found three coins next to you!" Waluigi blushed. His team looked outraged. "Wally!" Rosalina yelled. It was clear who was going home.

D.K. gathered Team Mushroom Power around the kitchen table. "The following people are safe: Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi (because he was unconscious) , Toadette, and...Pauline. I'm sorry Waluigi, but you shouldn't have gotten distracted" Waluigi got up, and turned to Rosalina, "Did you vote me off?" he asked. "No" she said. "I don't believe you!" he said. "I can't believe that all of you would vote me off!" Rosalina tried to hug him, but he drew back. "No, traitor" he said bitterly. D.K. escorted him to the dungeon. Rosalina sat down, shaken. She really hadn't voted for Waluigi, and he had just screamed at her like that. It was a horrible way to say goodbye.

Back in the girls' room, Goombella was dancing around, when Team Mushroom Power came in. "Hey guys!" Goombella said. They all grunted hello. Pauline got up, "I'm going to the bathroom" she said. When she got in, Goombella whispered to everyone, "I feel bad for her condition." Peach was confused. "What condition?" she asked. "You know...her sight" Goombella said "She kept walking right past the gold coins that were in the books that she opened." Peach gasped. Pauline was going down.

**Votes, Viewers (2000 people voted) **

**50% Waluigi**

**50% Pauline**

**Competitors (whose votes counted for 250 people's votes) **

**Yoshi-Waluigi**

**Daisy-Waluigi**

**Peach-Waluigi**

**Toadette-Waluigi**

**Waluigi-Pauline**

**Pauline-Peach**

**Rosalina-Toadette **

**Thanks for reading. A special thanks for Owen96 for the idea for this weeks challenge. Please submit who you want to win, and who you want voted off, and if you have any more challenge ideas feel free to submit them, I will try to put them in! Thanks! ._. :) Oh, and I will add more to the whole, Yoshi is glad Birdo's gone thing!**


	4. Mario Kartwii!

Chapter Four, Remaining Characters: Pauline, Yoshi, Peach, Goombella, Wendy, Daisy, Luigi, Mario, Toadette, Toad, and Rosalina

Pauline stepped out of the shower. She looked around. Everyone was staring at her. "What?" she asked them. "Goombella told us that you threw the challenge!" Peach said. "I did not!" she said. "Wait...Goombella told you, but she's stupid!" "Yeah, well, she thought you were blind or something, but we knew what you were up to." Peach said. "Well, where is she now?" Pauline asked. "In her own room" Daisy replied. "She won the challenge, so she got to stay in her own room" Pauline was nervous. "W-Whatever" she said.

Early in the morning, Toadette went over to the boys' room. Mario, Toad, and Yoshi were already up. "Hey, guys" She said. They looked at her. Toad thought she was coming to say hi to him, but then she turned to Yoshi "Yoshi, I need to talk to you" she said. She led him outside. "Pauline has been throwing challenges." she said. "We need to vote her off" Yoshi nodded. He was about to say something, but then the bell for the challenge rang. It was time to go to the dining room.

"Good morning" D.K. said. Goombella walked in, and yawned. "I had the best sleep ever" she said. D.K. smiled. "Yes, last week we started the if you win, you get to stay in your own room, thing. Anyways, today's challenge is...Mario Kart! I'm sure this will be a close challenge considering everybody here has played Mario Kart, at one point or another" Pauline yelled, "Not me!" D.K. rolled his eyes "Whatever, anyways, we are playing for points, like in actual Mario Kart... and it's almost perfect because there are eleven of you! The courses will be...rainbow road and...Mushroom gorge. Okay outside are some vehicles. This is a race to get there first, and pick your vehicle. On your mark, get set, go!" They all rushed outside. When they got outside, they realized that there was only standard karts and standard bikes. Peach jumped on a bike. "Heh heh heh, suckers!" she yelled. Then she revved the engine. Rosalina got a kart, Pauline got a kart, Luigi got a bike, Mario got a bike, Yoshi got a kart, Toad got a kart, Toadette got a bike, Daisy got a kart, Goombella got a bike, and Wendy got a bike. D.K. walked outside. "Okay let's go to rainbow road" he said.

They all opened their eyes and they were in the galaxy, on a rainbow see through track with too many twists and turns. Pauline gasped, "What happens if we fall?" she asked. D.K. laughed. "We wouldn't let you die. We would want to kill you ourselves. Lakitu?" he said. Lakitu flew in on a cloud. "Lakitu will pick you up if you fall." he said. Then he told them where to start from. "ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GO!" he yelled. They all started.

Peach was in the lead, and she looked in her rearview mirror and saw Luigi gaining on her. She revved her engine and drove through an item box. She looked above her. There was a star waiting to be used. "Activate" she said. She instantly glowed as many colors as the track. Luigi tried to pass her, but she hit him, and he went flying off the track. She laughed. She was so going to win.

Pauline was in eleventh place. She had fallen off three times, and she couldn't even see any of the other competitors. She huffed. She started her engine. She drove into an item box. A bullet bill appeared above her. "Um, go?" she said. She didn't know how to use the items. "Um, start?" she tried to think back to what the other people said when they got an item. "Ummm... activate?" she didn't think that would work. Suddenly she felt herself speeding up. She whipped around the course, and passed three people: Toad, Goombella, and Wendy. She ended up right behind Yoshi, in eighth. She was not doing well, but at least she wasn't purposely losing.

Daisy was in fourth. She was right behind Luigi. She needed to pass him. But, from here she could watch him racing. He was so cute. She couldn't bear to pass him. Just then, Toadette raced past here. "Pay attention!" she yelled. Then, she fell off the side, because she was paying attention to Daisy. Oh the irony! Rosalina speeded past her. "Hey" Rosalina said. Then, she passed Daisy. Daisy was now in fifth. Oh well, at least she and Rosalina were on the same team. She revved her engine and tried to pass Rosalina.

They had all finished their three laps and these were the rankings:

**Luigi**

**Mario**

**Peach**

**Rosalina**

**Daisy**

**Toad**

**Goombella**

**Wendy**

**Toadette**

**Yoshi**

**Pauline **

"Oh hey, Pauline's last!" Peach said. "That's surprising". The rest of the team laughed and walked off. Pauline was left there feeling horrible. It wasn't her fault that she lost...this time. She had no idea how to play Mario Kart. But, she had tried her best. For, like, two minutes, she was even eighth. So she felt okay about herself. But, she needed her team to win. Otherwise, she would be going home.

D.K. entered the dining room. "Well, little change of plans" he said. "It seems as if we locked Mushroom Gorge outside of the wall, and even though Rosalina was able to transport us to Rainbow Road, she can only transport us places that are in the galaxy, and we are not trusting you to be outside of the wall... so it looks like this challenge is over"

D.K. and Bowser were sitting in a room together. Bowser was bored because he hadn't done anything all day. "I wish I could've gone to rainbow road with you but... no, Bowser doesn't get to do anything." he said. D.K. sneezed. "You're lucky" he said with a stuffed up nose. "Lakitu coughed on me, and I think I'm sick." Bowser smiled. "Oh, well, that's what you get for not inviting me" he said. D.K. rolled his eyes, and then coughed again. "Okay let's tally up the scores" D.K. said. In the end these were the scores:

**Luigi-15**

**Mario-12**

**Peach-10**

**Rosalina-8**

**Daisy-7**

**Toad-6**

**Goombella-5**

**Wendy-4**

**Toadette-3**

**Yoshi-2**

**Pauline-1**

**Team Toad: 42**

**Team Mushroom Power: 28**

The teams gathered in the dining room. D.K. turned to Team Toad "Congratulations, you have won this challenge" he said. Then he turned to Team Mushroom Power, "You guys have lost, and you know what that means, one of you is going to die..." He turned and walked out of the kitchen.

In the dining room, Team Mushroom power was waiting to see who would go home. D.K. entered, "Okay *cough* the people that are safe are *cough* Rosalina, Peach, Daisy, Toadette, and... Yoshi. Pauline sorry, but to the dungeon with you" he said. Pauline stood up. "What?! I actually tried this challenge, I swear!" she yelled. Peach rolled her eyes. "Sure" she said. Then D.K. escorted Pauline to the Dungeon. She was gone for good... or was she?

**Votes**

**Viewers (3000 people voted) **

**70% Pauline **

**20% Yoshi (IDK why) **

**10% Toadette**

**Contestants (Which counted for 300 of the peoples' votes.) **

**Peach-Pauline**

**Toadette-Pauline**

**Rosalina-Pauline**

**Yoshi-Pauline**

**Daisy-Toadette**

**Pauline-Peach**

**Thanks to Alpha Darkness for todays challenge. I will try to get in Kaiimi's challenge in next episode. Also, I know that some people liked Pauline vs. Peach, so Pauline will probably be back later. And, thanks for reading. I have next episode's challenge picked out, but if you want a challenge in episode after next, please review. And review who you want to leave! Okay bye!**


	5. Sewers stink!

Chapter Five, remaining characters: Peach, Rosalina, Daisy, Yoshi, Toadette, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Goombella, and Wendy

Peach woke up bright and early. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Pauline was gone, and she didn't have to worry about anything... well, except for her survival. She woke up Daisy and Rosalina, and they all hugged each other. They were all so glad that Pauline was gone, especially if she had been throwing challenges. Now, they could all go back to being friends, without having to worry about her.

Mario didn't know how he felt about Pauline being gone. He didn't like her, but he didn't want her to die. He felt as if he should be sad, but then, he felt like he should be happy. He woke up Luigi and asked him, "Hey, wee gee?" he asked. "What?" Luigi mumbled, still half asleep. "What would you do if Daisy was gone?" he asked. Luigi looked scared. "Cry, scream, kill random people, why do you ask?" Mario backed away. "Um... never mind" he said. He decided to ask Yoshi. When he did, Yoshi started smiling in a really crazy and weird way. "Birdo's already gone" he said. "S-She's in the dungeon. And she's going to **DIE**" Mario backed away. He felt sorry for the people that were on Yoshi's team. Wow, you think you know a dinosaur...then he turns out to be a crazy freak. Mario just felt more confused.

The two teams went down to the kitchen. Bowser was standing in the middle of the floor. "Hello, losers" he said "It seems as if D.K. has come down with a cold. So I am going to be telling you your challenge. D.K. wrote on this note that he gave me 'Scavenger hunt relay' but he didn't say where... I'm thinking the... sewer?" Peach gasped. She hated the sewer. Poisonous rats lived down there. And even the royal sewer cleaners had quit after just one day of work. Bowser looked at her. "Yes Princess, the sewer" he said.

The teams all gathered in the sewer. Bowser gave them their line ups, and their items:

**Find: A rat's tail, an earring, a shoe, a dead toad, a rat's eye **

**Team Toad: Mario, Luigi, Toad, Goombella, Wendy**

**Team Mushroom Power: Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toadette,Rosalina**

Bowser smiled, showing off his crazy teeth. "Okay, it's a race. There are two of each item. Each person must bring back one, and only one item. You don't have to find them in order. The first team to have all five items, wins!" They lined up in order. "On your marks, Get set, GO!"

Peach raced up ahead of Mario. She punched him in the stomach, and watched him double over in pain. She felt bad, but she couldn't let her team lose this challenge. She looked on the ground. There was something shiny. It was an earring. She tried to pull it up, but it was stuck. Mario raced by her, not noticing the earring. She pulled it free right as Mario came running back with a shoe. They raced to their teams. Peach got there first, and tagged Daisy. She had only a two second head start.

Luigi sprinted up ahead of Daisy. He kept his eyes locked on the ground. He had to find something. He looked behind him. Daisy had already found a rat's eye. He kept looking at the ground. Then he looked to the side. There was a rat's tail, on the wall. He grabbed it, and sprinted back to the finish, at the exact same time as Daisy.

Toad ran, ran, ran and tried his hardest to pass Yoshi. Yoshi was looking all around at the floors, and the ceiling, and the walls. Toad looked down. There was a dead Toad. He thought to himself, "Do I really have to pick up this dead citizen, just to win." He stood there thinking about it. A citizen of the mushroom kingdom had died down here. But, if he didn't pick it up, he would end up like it. He grabbed it, and raced Yoshi, who also had a dead Toad, back to the finish line.

Goombella was next. She tried to run, but she was too short and fat to do anything. She fell down, and looked ahead of her. Toadette was already way ahead of her. She looked at the ground, where she was. There was a fashion magazine. She opened it. It was an old issue, so she tossed it down, then she got up. She ran to where Toadette was. She was concentrating on the ceiling, just in case there was a shoe up there. She kept walking, staring at the ceiling. She didn't even notice that Toadette had gone back. Holding a rat's tail.

Goombella was still standing there, when Rosalina started. Rosalina ran all the way to the end of the tunnel and back, but she couldn't find another shoe. She looked at the ceiling, the walls, the floor. She even picked up some gross sewer dirt, and sifted through it. Nothing. She was starting to get depressed, when she sensed something coming over her. It was the sense of trickery. It was a trick! She pulled off one of her own shoes, and raced to the finish line. She passed it, of course, before Goombella. Bowser applauded, "Congrats" he said. "You noticed the trick." She smiled. She thought she had a pretty good feeling about who was going home. And being a psychic had nothing to do with it.

They were back in the kitchen. Bowser was standing in front of them. Suddenly there were muffled sounds from the pantry. "What was-" said Peach, but Bowser cut her off. "Nothing" he said. Then, the door to the pantry started cracking, and D.K. burst through. "BOWSER" he yelled. "HOW DARE YOU TRAP ME IN A PANTRY" Bowser shrugged. D.K. picked him up by his tail, and threw him out of the mushroom kingdom. "Okay guys" he said "Time to vote. Obviously, Team Mushroom Power won, but Team Toad did an okay job. See you in the kitchen"

Team Toad was seated around the kitchen table. D.K. walked to the front of the room. "Okay guys, today we had a sewer scavenger hunt relay race, and you guys lost. So, these are the people that are safe: Mario, Luigi, Wendy" he paused and looked right at Toad and Goombella. "And... Goombella. Sorry Toad" Toad was shocked. He had done his best. He had even picked up a dead person for them. All to be going home. He threw his chair, "No!" he screamed. "Goombella didn't even do anything and I had to pick up a dead Toad, and I am a team player, and no one here even likes Goombella, and everyone here likes me, so I should stay" D.K. burst out laughing. "I'm kidding" he said "Toad, you're safe, but nice job having a fit!" Toad breathed a sigh of relief and Goombella looked shocked, as D.K. dragged her into the dungeon.

**Votes **

**Viewers (5000 people voted) **

**100% Goombella**

**Competitors (Which counted for 500 votes) **

**Toad-Mario **

**Luigi-Mario**

**Wendy-Toad**

**Goombella-Toad**

**Mario-Yoshi**

_ After the voting: Mario sat in the boys' room. He had just realized that Yoshi wasn't on his team, so he probably shouldn't have voted for him, but, he had a senior moment. He said out loud. "I wonder why Yoshi's acting so weird" Little did he know that Yoshi was right behind him, smiling, and mouthing "Soon" _

**Okay, so that was a weird ending, but I'm thinking of having Yoshi turn crazy. Please review about this. Also a special thanks to Kaiimi and Alpha Darkness. I combined your ideas, and please review if you liked this challenge, also review who you want to go home, and what you think next times challenge should be. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Race to DK mountain

Chapter 6, Remaining characters: Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, and Wendy

Yoshi woke up bright and early. He was upset that Mario had voted for him. Mario needed to go, but, Yoshi couldn't just come right out and say that he hated Mario. He had to make him lose. Hmm, how could he do that?

Wendy was sad. She had just realized that her dad had captured her and was going to kill her or something. She needed to win, and prove to her dad that she was worthy of his love. Hmmm, how could she do that?

Peach had never felt better. Pauline was gone, Mario was still here, and she was going to tell him how she felt, even if it killed her. Hmm, how was she going to do that?

Mario needed Yoshi to go. He had had enough of Yoshi. Yoshi was creeping him out. Mario needed to do something that would get Yoshi sent home. Mario needed to win this thing. Hmm, how could he do that?

The contestants arrived in the kitchen. D.K. was standing in front of them. "Today, we have a new challenge for you, one of you from each team will be taken hostage. The rest of your team has to find you. The first team to find their hostage wins" Yoshi smiled. Perfect. He knew what he could do.

D.K. selected the hostages, and for Team Toad the hostage was Wendy. Team Mushroom Power's hostage was Peach. Yoshi walked up to Mario. "Hey" he said. "I know how you guys can win" Mario looked intrigued. "How?" he asked. Yoshi smiled. "The trick of the challenge is to _not_ rescue the hostage. But, you have to make your team slow down, then D.K. will reward you. And your team will win. Don't tell them, though, or you will be disqualified" Mario smiled. Maybe Yoshi wasn't so bad after all.

They started at the base of D.K. mountain. "Okay, your hostages are at the top" D.K. said. "GO!" They ran off. "Oh, and you must travel in a group" he yelled after them. Team Toad raced off. Mario purposely tripped over a tiny rock. "Wait up!" he yelled. The rest of his team had to wait for him. Then they trudged along at a snail's pace thanks to Mario's fake limp. Toad was getting mad at Mario, but, Luigi was trying to believe that Mario was trying his best. That was, until, he exclaimed "I lost my shoe somewhere down the mountain, we have to find it" Toad and Luigi rolled their eyes. They spent a half an hour backtracking and trying to find his shoe.

Peach was waiting for Yoshi and the rest to arrive, and while she was waiting, she started thinking about her and Mario. What was going to happen between them. They couldn't be together for a long time, because one of them was going to die, but they could at least establish their feelings. Peach looked outside of the bars of her cage, and saw figures approaching in the distance. She squinted and saw that it was her team. Phew, she would be out of their soon.

Luigi was going to kill Mario. They had been walking around for a half an hour, and now Mario had remembered that he was wearing his show the entire time, and to make it worse, the other team had already returned with Peach. Luigi knew who he was going to vote off.

D.K. waited as the teams arrived in the kitchen. "Welcome" he said. "Today, Team Mushroom Power has won, because they took nearly half of the time that Team Toad took to find Mario's shoe. Okay, see you guys in the elimination"

Team Toad walked into the kitchen. "Okay, Team Toad" D.K. said. "So the viewers have voted, and now, you will have to vote on of your own off. Okay the people that are staying are Toad, Luigi, and... Wendy. Sorry Mario" Mario was about to leave when Peach ran into the room. "Mario, no, don't leave. I love you" Mario just shrugged. "At least I'll be with Pauline" he said. Peach sunk to the ground, heartbroken.

**Votes**

**Viewers (8000 people voted) **

**100% Mario**

**Competitors (Counted for 800 of the peoples' votes) **

**Toad-Mario**

**Luigi-Mario**

**Wendy- Mario**

**Mario- Wendy**

_Yoshi smiled. Mario was finally gone. Next he would get rid of Toad, and then Maybe Luigi, he would do anything to make his team win. He walked into the girls room. "Hey" said Rosalina. Yoshi walked past her and went to Peach. She was crying. His plan had worked. Everyone was broken. Except for him._

**_Okay, sorry for the loooooonnnnnnnggggg wait. I have been Uber busy. _****So yeah, review (If you are still even reading this) who you want to get voted off, and challenges. Oh, and thanks to Owen96 and Alpha Darkness for this weeks challenge. And I will definitely try not to take so long next time. You can review how long you want me to wait before I upload a new one too. Thanks for reading! 0_0 :)**


	7. The dungeon

Chapter 7, remaining characters: Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, and Wendy

Characters that were voted off: Wario, Birdo, Waluigi, Pauline, Goombella, Mario

Yoshi woke up bright and early, because Mario was gone, and so was Birdo. Everyone he secretly hated was gone, and they would die, so it was a great day... for him. He was the first one in the kitchen that morning, even before D.K. or Bowser. Suddenly, they burst into the room. "Well, it's not _my _fault that you locked the mine out of the kingdom." Bowser was saying. "Well _you_ were the one who approved my pla-" D.K. looked up and realized that Yoshi was staring at them. "I mean, good morning, Yoshi, why are you the only one here?" "I got up early?" Yoshi said. Then he shrugged.

Peach was the second one to get up, and she looked at the clock, it was almost an hour after they normally started their challenge. She was wondering what was up, so she woke the others and told them what was going on. They all woke up and filed into the kitchen. D.K. was standing there, and Yoshi was too, looking awkward. "Well" said D.K. "Today, you get an unexpected surprise, because SOMEONE locked our location OUT of the wall" Bowser looked upset. "I'M NOT THE ONE WHO DID THAT" he screamed. D.K. rolled his eyes. "Anyways, today, you get to visit the people who have been voted off." he said. They all jumped up and down out of joy. Well, all of them except for Peach and Yoshi. Yoshi did not want to see Birdo, or Mario. And Peach knew that she would just find Mario and Pauline making out.

They went into the dungeons, and were surprised to find that the cells looked like hotel rooms. "No Fair" Wendy said. "This is better than where we are". "Yeah, but we aren't going to die!" Rosalina said. Wendy rolled her eyes. Rosalina was annoyed. She had never liked Wendy, and she was hoping that she would get voted off soon. But, so far, the people that she disliked weren't getting voted off. She didn't like Wendy, she didn't particularly like Toadette, and she thought that something was a little off about Yoshi. She kept trying to vote them off, but then someone else would do something stupid, and they would be off the hook. "Well, here we are" said D.K. "Visit anyone you want" Rosalina wanted to visit Waluigi and tell him that she didn't actually vote him off, but she didn't know if he would believe her, or if it would just make him madder.

Peach walked into Mario's room. Mario was sitting in a corner, looking depressed. Peach walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and his face lit up. "P-Peach?" he said, shocked. "D-Did you get voted off?" Peach shook her head. "No, we were allowed to visit people that we wanted to see." Mario smiled. "Look, Peach" he said. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you when I got voted off, I love you too. I don't have any feelings for Pauline." Peach smiled. "Thank you so much!" she said, and then she hugged him. She got up to leave, because she was going to see Pauline, and Mario said bye, and she walked away, feeling better.

Wendy decided to see Goombella. Wendy walked in and she saw Goombella sitting in a corner, crying. "Goombella?" she asked. Goombella turned around, and jumped up. "Wendy!" she said, "how are you?" Wendy smiled. "Good, still alive" Wendy said. Goombella stepped back. "What's that supposed to mean?" she said. Wendy was startled "N-Nothing" she said, but Goombella was on a roll. "That you're still in the game, and I'm definitely going to die? That I don't have a lot of life left? BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW THAT!" she screamed, and then she sat down and started crying. "G-Goombella" Wendy said. "GO AWAY" Goombella said. Wendy left.

Rosalina walked into Waluigi's room. He was sitting on his bed, watching TV. "Rosie" he said, and jumped up. She smiled. "Wally" she said, and she started to hug him. But he drew back. "Rosie, I know that you didn't vote me off, and I wanted to say that I was sorry." Rosalina smiled. Everything was all better now.

Peach and Daisy went to visit Pauline. Pauline saw them walk in, and a venomous smile crossed her face. "Well, hello there" she said. Daisy rolled her eyes. "Hey cheater" Peach said. Pauline smiled. "Aww, are you jealous that I am here with Mario?" Pauline said. "Get over yourself" Peach said. Pauline backed up. "Whatever" she said. "Just, go". Peach and Daisy left.

When they got back to the castle, they gathered in the kitchen. "Welcome back." D.K. said. "Well, it was a challenge today." All of the contestants backed up, shocked. "And, one of you... is going home" Everyone shrieked. "The challenge was for you to reunite with the people that were voted off the show. The people who failed to reunite and to patch things up with them, are: Peach, with Pauline, and Wendy. With Goombella. Please join me back here in an hour. The rest of you, cast your votes!" he said.

In an hour, Peach and Wendy were back in the kitchen with just D.K. "Welcome back" he said. They nodded. "Okay, so the person who failed to patch things up with the person that was voted off, is... Wendy O' Koopa." he said. Wendy fell to the floor. "NOO" she shrieked. Peach smiled. "Bye Wendy" she said. Wendy just gave her a nasty look, and was escorted to the dungeons where maybe now, she could patch it up with Goombella.

**Viewers votes: 10,000 people voted**

**50% Peach**

**50% Wendy**

**Contestants votes (they counted for 1000 viewers votes) **

**Peach: Wendy**

**Daisy: Wendy**

**Luigi: Wendy**

**Toadette:Peach**

**Yoshi: Peach**

**Wendy:Peach**

**Rosalina: Wendy**

_Yoshi had a good time down in the dungeon. He had visited Mario, well, more like stalked him. He had been watching him, even when Luigi visited, and they talked about Luigi's weakness. That could work to his advantage. _

**Okay, I had SOOOOO much homework, so sorry for the long wait. But, yeah, review who you want to get voted off, and what you want next challenge to be... and thank you to Alpha Darkness for this weeks challenge. THX BAI!**


	8. The weakness Part one!

Chapter 8: Remaining Characters: Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, and Toadette

Yoshi jolted up in bed. He had had another nightmare about Luigi and his weakness. Luigi needed to be taken down, but Yoshi was unsure whether or not this was the way to go. It was just so... so dangerous. He was messing with things that he didn't quite understand. He wanted to talk to somebody about it, but he knew that they all thought that he was crazy. And maybe he was. Maybe he shouldn't be trying to win. Maybe he should just be happy that he had had a good life. But, then again, he did hate everybody that was left in the competition. What could be the harm?

Peach looked at her fingernails. They were almost chewed down to the nail beds. She was a nail chewer. And she was really nervous about the competition. Mario was gone, and even though two of her best friends were still in, she felt like there was nothing to live for. Suddenly, Yoshi walked into the room.

"Hello, Peach" he said

"Hey there Yoshi" she replied, a little nervous.  
"I need your help" he said

"With what?" she asked.

He whispered Luigi's weakness into her ear.

"Oh my god, Yoshi, that's-that's too dangerous." She said, feeling like she was going to faint. "I-I can't help you" Yoshi left, and she collapsed on her bed, scared about what Yoshi was about to do to Luigi, and possibly, to the rest of them.

Daisy and Rosalina met up with Peach in the hallway.

"Did-Did Yoshi tell you about his 'plan'?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, and I am scared" Peach said.

"Me too, if he goes through with it, we could all die" said Rosalina

"I can't believe Luigi's weakness is..." Peach started to say.

"Don't say it!" Daisy yelled. "We don't want anyone to hear it"

Peach nodded, and then bit her nails again. They started to bleed.

"Woah, Peach" said Rosalina "Do you need, like a bandaid or something for your nails?"

"Yeah, they look bad" Daisy said.

"No, I'm fine" Peach said, frustrated at her friends for getting distracted, and at herself for biting her nails. "we have bigger fish to fry" they all shivered thinking of the things that Yoshi could do.

"Alright everybody!" yelled D.K. when everybody had filed into the kitchen. "Today we have some interesting news. First off, the teams are separated, so its everybody for themselves. Second, we have received an idea for todays challenge from Yoshi" Peach, Rosalina, and Daisy gasped. This was what they had been fearing.

"The challenge is... Survive a day with Sonic The Hedgehog!"

Luigi fainted right on the kitchen floor, and Peach and Daisy helped him up, while Rosalina shot Yoshi a death stare.

"Um, you are kidding, right?" Toadette said. "We could all be killed!"

"You were going to be killed anyways" D.K. said.

"True" Toad said with a shrug.

"But this will speed up the process! And now, bring in the Hedgehog" D.K. said.

Sonic came into the castle with Amy, and Knuckles. When he walked through the door, they left with a wave, and Knuckles winked at Peach.  
"Ugh" she said. "He always hits on me!"

Sonic came into the kitchen.

"Hello there" he said. "The olympics were just the beginning. Now you have to survive a day... with ME!"

Luigi woke up and Sonic walked over to him.

"So we meet again" He said.

Luigi passed back out.

Peach waited in her closet. She could hear footsteps out in the hall, but she wasn't sure if they were Sonic's or if they were Daisy's. She had been waiting for Daisy or Rosalina to find her for a long time. But, Suddenly the closet doors opened. She looked up, and then she saw... Luigi.

"Luigi" She said. "Hurry up before Sonic finds us"

Luigi shut the door, just as another pair of footsteps were heard outside. They huddled in the closet waiting for someone to find them.

Toadette was scared for her life, as she hid under a bed in one of the many, many guest rooms in the castle. She could here people moving, but she didn't dare look, or move a muscle. She didn't want Sonic to find her. She was so confused anyways. Why had D.K. let _yoshi_ pick the challenge? All of the competitors knew he was crazy. But then again, D.K. was a little crazy too...

Toad was scared, and just running around the castle. He wanted to find a hiding spot, but he didn't know where to go. He felt like he should just keep moving. Sonic, the whole Mario gang's enemy was running around the castle looking for them, and he was probably going to die.

Peach and Luigi were still huddled in the closet.

"Luigi" Peach said "I-I'm scared"

"Come here" Luigi said "You're okay."

He pulled her in for a hug, and they sat there for a little, before they looked at each other, and kissed.

"What just happened?" Peach asked.

"We-We just kissed." Luigi said.

"It was only one kiss!" Peach said.

"Right, and we can't tell Daisy no matter what" Luigi said.

"Yeah" Peach said.

Just then, the closet door opened a second time and Rosalina stepped in.

"guys" she said. "Daisy, has been captured by Sonic"

"What?" they said at the same time.

**Okay so this is a cliff hanger... The next chapter will be posted probably in at most a week! Sorry for the long wait, but as many of you may know, I couldn't get on my account, or even the website for a long time, I have no idea why, so don't ask :).. but yeah... Please review and I was really tired writing this, so I apologize for any things that are bad, or poorly written, or are like weird... so yeah, and review :) :) :) :) Thanks, and again sorry for the wait STUPID COMPUTER/ INTERNET CONNECTION :) Okay Bai!**


End file.
